


Vladimir Boys

by IvanMJB



Category: Political RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-06-11 22:44:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15326034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanMJB/pseuds/IvanMJB
Summary: Real figures.Pure Fiction.





	1. High-Alert Spot

**Author's Note:**

> Real figures.Pure Fiction.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve of the presidential inauguration.
> 
> A Kremlin Regiment soldier is on duty.

“妈的，真的太紧了。”

鲁斯兰(Ruslan)第无数次低声咒骂着，绝望地挪动着脚趾，希望能减轻一点痛苦。这双长靴只有42码，比他那双大脚小了两个号。

此刻，一片厚重的阴影笼罩着他的岗亭。鲁斯兰朝着远方看去，阴影正在朝着几百米外的伊凡大帝钟塔而去。要不了一个钟头，阴影很快会印上白色的塔墙。

鲁斯兰深吸了一口气，悄悄地低了头，用余光看着漆黑的靴背。他的大脚趾已经挤得有些麻木，小脚趾已经痛得让他几次差点失去平衡。

希望没人注意到，他心想。

这双警卫靴是米凯(Mikhail)的。米凯和他一样，都是去年10月被招进总统警卫团的新兵，睡在他的上铺。如果鲁斯兰没记错，这个时候米凯应该是在他背后的国会大厦另一边，面朝着他们居住的兵营。

米凯运气总是这么好，鲁斯兰愤愤不平地想。他那双警卫靴是44码的，米凯那双脚穿着绰绰有余。

进警卫团后，鲁斯兰和米凯光是正步就训练了半年，一直到这个月初才刚刚有资格展开执勤任务。警卫团在整个克里姆林宫里有几十处岗位，一半是在国会大厦和大克里姆林宫周围。警卫团成员每三个小时轮一班岗，每天执行三班任务。

米凯比他幸运，总是能分到室内的站岗任务。这一点也是鲁斯兰最近才意识到的。每天执勤任务结束后，回到宿舍的米凯都会一边脱着靴子，一边吹嘘今天又在国会大厦看到了哪个大人物。

尤其让米凯兴奋的是，他昨天的一轮执勤任务居然轮到了总统办公室门口，见到了总统先生。说这话时，米凯兴奋地扯下长袜在手里转圈。

而鲁斯兰总是会被安排在一些“高危地点”。“高危地点”是警卫团成员对一些特定岗位的称呼：这些岗位一般是在教堂广场、克里姆林宫门口、克里姆林宫博物馆门口之类的地方。简而言之，游客最多光顾的地方。

第一次轮到“高危地点”时，鲁斯兰原本还很高兴。警卫团有个不成文的规矩：作为总统警卫团的门面，只有斯拉夫长相的成员才可以在游客的岗亭执勤。

这对于鲁斯兰来说显然意义重大：他是警卫团第一个出身于印古什共和国的成员。印古什在俄罗斯南方的高加索山脉里，毗邻车臣，当地居民要不是有土耳其血统，要不就是犹太人后裔。像他这样的斯拉夫人，是极少数。

但第一周的执勤任务就给了鲁斯兰一个下马威——每隔几分钟，就有游客冲到他面前大呼小叫，要求合照。

按照规定，卫兵可以予以拒绝。但实际操作上，为了避免引起不必要的舆论争议，警卫团的长官们已经做出过指示：只要游客合照不是太出格，不影响执勤任务，卫兵都要旁若无人，继续站岗。

大部分游客还能忍受。有一些游客会站在鲁斯兰身边一尺远的地方合照，有的会悄悄绕从背后过来，伸手在鲁斯兰的大盖帽后比手势。更有甚者，会在鲁斯兰面前两步远的地方掀起裙子，挺着屁股做出调戏的姿势。

刚开始两天，鲁斯兰执完勤完回兵营宿舍楼，老是有人面带坏笑地问：体验过了吗，小家伙？男的还是女的？

他并不明白什么意思。一直到两天前，两个大学生模样的美国游客上前来要求合照。

两人个头都在六英尺以上，比5英尺9的拉斯兰高至少半个头。两名游客一左一右地紧靠在拉斯兰的身边，把手搭在了他的肩上。他有些恐慌地发现，搭在他肩章上的两只手臂肌肉厚实，颇有份量。

不知道是不是错觉，鲁斯兰发现两边肩膀上的手臂都悄悄地在施压。他往左看了一眼，左边高他一个头的金发小伙正面带微笑，白色Polo衫袖口紧紧勒着的肱二头肌刚好对着鲁斯兰的脸，似乎并没有意识到自己的动作有什么不妥。

鲁斯兰不得不挺了挺胸，暗暗地对抗着压力。他可不想显得病恹恹的，否则回头一定会被整个警卫团嘲笑。

尽管白天气温只有十多度，他还是出汗了。这是他的毛病——一紧张全身就开始出汗，从藏在黑色长靴的五个脚趾，到墨绿色长裤包裹的大腿间，再到盖帽下的寸头头顶，全都在出汗。

裤子太紧了，他当时心里埋怨。两名游客不紧不慢地换姿势拍照——左边那位自然地把手搭到了他的右肩，暗暗用力往左拉，而右边那位稍高一点的青年自然地把一只手垂到了鲁斯兰的腰上。

接下来的动作是鲁斯兰没料到的：他背后的那只大手轻松地掀开了他上衣的后摆，直接覆盖住了他的右臀，隔着一层布料，缓慢但用力地捏紧了他的臀肉。

他条件反射般身体往前躲。然而左边的小伙显然预料到了他的反应，一边笑着转过来看着他惊讶的眼神，一边用力按住了他的肩。此时，鲁斯兰突然感到一阵生疼：那只手已经放过了他的臀肉，两根手指转而硬生生地隔着裤子插进了他的臀缝之间。

“Spasibo, tovarishch！（Thank you Comrade！）”吃痛的鲁斯兰还没来得及反应，成功得手的两人笑着跑开了，得逞的那人边跑边转过身来，不怀好意地做了手势：他将两根手指贴到鼻前，用力地闻了闻，然后恶作剧一样伸出吞下了手指吮吸了起来。

20岁的鲁斯兰终于明白了“高危地点”的真正含义。等他晚上回到兵营宿舍时，消息已经传开了，所有人经过时都会用力拍他肩膀，报以口哨声，还有人雪上加霜地慰问：“湿了吗？”

他墨绿色的警卫制服下，游客看不到的地方，的确已经全是汗：靴子倒过来已经可以滴水，长裤翻面两条裤腿交集的地方也已经发暗，脱下的白手套可以挤出水。

想到这里，鲁斯兰不禁颤抖了一下，彷佛他那里的肌肉还有物理记忆。他回过神来，发现国会大厦的影子已经爬上了对面升天大教堂的外墙。此时他只感觉靴子里冰凉，汗水怕是已经浸湿了整只袜子。

警卫团的人很早就发现了他爱发汗的习惯，很快他也成为了大家恶作剧的对象。洗完澡回寝室，鲁斯兰发现他还没来得及收拾的长袜都就不见了。米凯发誓跟他没关，而他又不敢问同室的列夫(Lev)和帕维尔(Pavel)，两个人都是6英尺1（185cm）的大个子，比他壮，平常少言寡语。

结果没两个月，发给他的制服长袜就消耗光了。去向后勤部门连续补领三次后，他再也找不到理由申请了。后来鲁斯兰不得不向米凯求助，借他的穿。警卫团的长袜都是根据脚长发放的，米凯的袜子有点紧，但至少能解燃眉之急。

想到米凯，鲁斯兰突然意识到，他已经两三天没有见过米凯了。不仅是米凯，双胞胎兄弟列夫和帕维尔也都连续几天一宿未见了。

或许是为了明天的总统就职仪式排练吧。列夫和帕维尔比鲁斯兰大两岁，都是警卫团特种警卫连的成员，警卫连副连长亲自挑选的。据说特种警卫连都是在澡堂里挑的：太瘦的不行，肌肉太发达的也不行，身材必须修长匀称，身高长相最好也接近。这就是什么警卫连里好几对双胞胎。

但米凯难道已经可以破格参加就职仪式？鲁斯兰心里有点疑惑。在整个警卫团数百号人里，米凯算是个头最小的，他身高只有5英尺7，刚刚达到入选警卫团的身高最低标准。

但不知道为什么，米凯似乎颇得警卫团其他年长成员的欢迎。荣誉护卫队的成员们和米凯勾肩搭背已经是常事，鲁斯兰一次执勤时，还遇到骑兵连的兄长们带着他一起外出。

可能是因为米凯的出身吧。米凯是从新西伯利亚来的，警卫团里至少有十多个人都是从那一带过来的。

警卫团的绝大多数成员，家乡都不在莫斯科、圣彼得堡这样的大城市。对于这些远方的年轻小伙子来说，到首都的吸引力是巨大的，逃回家的成本也是巨大的。

对鲁斯兰来说尤其如此。印古什是俄罗斯联邦失业率最高的成员国，年轻人普遍无所事事。鲁斯兰已经记不清有多少以前的伙伴离开了俄罗斯逃去欧洲。

而能够进入警卫团不仅是荣誉，更是保障：未来转业了，有很大机会能留在莫斯科，况且，警卫团退役的还会被推荐去大学进修。

这是他改变命运的机会，不能有闪失，一丝一毫都不行。

“奥谢夫士官，看来你的训练还不够。”一个熟悉的声音从黑暗中传了过来。

陷入思绪的鲁斯兰被吓了一跳，他知道这个声音是谁的：亚历克·瓦斯利耶夫(Alek Vasiliev)少尉。当那双熟悉的长靴快速地迈到他眼前时，鲁斯兰意识到他的失误：他没有保持站姿。

“少尉！”鲁斯兰抬起右腿用力向左腿一并，夹紧大腿，向少尉敬了礼。

此时瓦斯利耶夫少尉已经来到他面前。他紧闭着薄嘴唇，瘦削的脸颊看不出表情，蓝色的瞳孔透过厚长的睫毛直直地盯着鲁斯兰。

鲁斯兰抬着头，视线透过帽檐下沿对向少尉领口的喉结。他感觉自己的汗又下来了：腋下一阵发热，很快有汗开始顺着衬衫两侧往下半身流，消失在了腰带紧束的腰间。隔着长裤的缝隙，几滴汗顺着大腿后侧，一路下滑到膝盖窝，很快进入了靴管。

“怎么这么多汗？”瓦斯利耶夫少尉饶有兴致地前倾着身体，看着鲁斯兰眉头上的汗珠。鲁斯兰只看得见突出的喉结，就在眼前十多厘米的地方，少尉呼出的热气喷到他的脸上。

他感觉自己的脸发热。一阵尴尬的沉默后，有东西覆到了他的额头上。

鲁斯兰很快意识到，那是少尉的方帕。估计是从裤兜里掏出来的，鲁斯兰还能感觉到上面残存的体温和少尉身上的味道。方帕稍微顺着鲁斯兰的脸颊，一路向下，来到了他的脖颈、领口。

鲁斯兰紧张地吞了吞口水。和他不一样，少尉已经在警卫团9年了，目前负责警卫团第6连的日常操练和值班安排。之前半年，100多号新人的正步都是少尉负责训练的。

“我可不记得之前是这么教你的。” 少尉退后打量了两眼，他绕到了鲁斯兰的身后，“腰朝前挺太多了。”

说着少尉一只手按在了他的腹部，用力往后施加压力，另一只手覆盖上了他的屁股，压向前方。

或许是他的错觉：少尉的手似乎太靠下了。鲁斯兰几乎可以感觉到，少尉的食指和中指已经越过了他的腰带，快碰到他的下面了。

事实上，那里也已经被汗打湿了。如果少尉再用点力，或许会感觉到他外裤下面什么也没穿。

他并没有躲避少尉的触碰。有意无意地，鲁斯兰屁股用力地抵抗着少尉的双手。自然而然地，少尉大拇指的指节陷入了他臀瓣的间隙中。

鲁斯兰的呼吸渐渐沉重。他感觉到少尉喷在他脖颈的气息也加重了，紧接着少尉的身体也贴近了，他左边臀瓣感受到了身体的热气，是从少尉那个部位传来的。

这样的情景，训练的时候也发生过。当他光着上半身在雪地做俯卧撑时，一双警卫靴突然在他前方停下，一只靴压子会踩在他的肩上，让他再下去一点。

或者练习正步分解动作高抬腿时，一具高大的身体会贴在他背后，结实有力的手掌紧托着他的大腿根部，要求他抬得更高…

钟塔发出了声响，鲁斯兰突然清醒了过来。

“11点了，你的值班到了。”少尉语气平静，安慰般地在他肩上拍了拍。这个时候，同一个连的新兵萨沙也出现了，准备接替他的位置。

和萨沙交接班后，鲁斯兰回归头来发现少尉已经走远了。他也想追上去，但发现少尉的方向似乎不一样：少尉并没有朝左边转弯，而是转向了右边，那栋有着绿色屋顶和金色洋葱头塔尖的建筑——大克里姆林宫。

里面正在进行明天仪式前的最后排练？鲁斯兰隐约看到，第二层的窗户映射出金色的灯光。没记错的话，那里应该是圣安德鲁厅。

米凯在里面吗？


	2. The Golden Hall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noises escaped the St. Andrew hall.
> 
> Ruslan, the newly-recruited Kremlin Regiment soldier is about to discover something unexpected.

圣安德鲁大厅的历史可以追溯到19世纪。在赢得拿破仑战争后，尼古拉一世决定用新的宫殿来展现光辉的帝国形象，这才有了大克里姆林宫。

在大克里姆林宫的五座大厅里，圣安德鲁大厅是最为出名的。挑高的哥特式拱顶、金蓝两色的鎏金支柱、光滑得可以反射整个室内的大理石地板、彷佛一望无尽的长廊，都让这里成为历代沙皇假加冕的绝佳场所。

整个大厅共有10组铜制吊灯、35盏壁灯，以及2095处照明灯。配上一整面墙的玻璃反光效果，第一次进入大厅的参观者总是会睁不开眼。

如今整个警卫团保护的那位总统先生也是这里的常客，他明天将在圣安德鲁大厅第三度就任总统。鲁斯兰记得，第一次就任总统的时候才八岁。那个大鼻子、蓝眼睛的矮个子男人在电视上亮相时，让人颇有好感。

正门那边显然有人把守着，鲁斯兰明智地选择了大厅最远的一处侧门，悄悄走过去。刚才少尉似乎正是从这里进入的大厅，因为此刻侧门是虚掩着的，渗出一到金色的光，投射在走廊上。

尽管距离大门只有十多米的距离，他并没有听到里面传来踢正步的声音。他看过电视——就职仪式开始后，会有身着正式军礼服的荣誉卫兵手持俄罗斯宪法和总统纪念勋章，沿着红毯正步走向典礼台。之后两名荣誉卫兵会打开正门，迎入当选总统。在向红毯两旁的嘉宾致意，最后登上大厅尽头的典礼台，接受任命。

让他疑惑的是，随着越来越接近那扇门，他听到了让人疑惑的声音——大厅里似乎有一群人正在围观什么比赛，隐隐约约听到有人在发出沉闷的喊声，而一旁有人三三两两的喊：”Cложнее！“

当鲁斯兰蹲在侧门前，通过门缝看到圣安德鲁大厅内部时，他不知道，今天晚上，困扰他好几天的疑问都将会得到解答。


	3. Midnight Wrestling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peeping through the side door of St. Andrew hall, Ruslan discovered the whereabouts of his roommates.
> 
> And many more stunning secrets.

指针已经指向了11点1刻。距离俄罗斯联邦新一任总统就任的仪式，还有12个小时不到了。

在两排廊柱之间，长长的红毯已经从圣安德鲁大厅的正大门铺设到了房间的另一头，一直延伸到已经搭建好的典礼台上。

但鲁斯兰最先注意到的并不是红毯，而是大厅内并不如他印象中那样金碧辉煌，整个大厅只有一半是被光照亮的，另一半大厅若隐若现。他意识到这是因为所有的壁灯和大部分吊灯都是关着的，为室内提供光源的只有典礼台上方的两组吊灯。

而在典礼台前，警卫团的一群人正站成一圈，围观着什么。鲁斯兰看到，大约十多号人里，骑兵连的几名老兵都在其中，他们一边笑着，一边向圆圈中间的人发出指示。他很难不注意到，所有人都穿上了庆典场合才穿着的蓝襟制服，靴子也从及小腿一半的日常警卫靴换成了及膝的长靴。

鲁斯兰只能隐约地听到，一个男人的呻吟声从骑兵们的大腿之间传出来，声音闷着，听不清到底在喊什么。

大多数骑兵连的人鲁斯兰并不认识，但他很快注意到了索科诺夫两兄弟。作为骑兵连的门面，维克多·索科诺夫和安东·索科诺夫在警卫连无人不知。毕竟，这对金发双胞胎英姿飒爽的骑兵风范，连续几年上了警卫团的招募海报。

此时，两兄弟正背对着侧门的方向，安东两腿分开站着，宽阔的肩膀上搭着维克多的一只胳膊，而维克多一只腿抵在了兄弟的双腿之间，似乎是在为他提供支撑。很意外，两人都穿戴得整整齐齐，连大檐帽也规矩地戴在头上。

即便是隔了20多米远，鲁斯兰也能听出，中间那个男人的声音已经有气无力，喊声已经变成了闷哼，但突然想是受到了什么刺激，闷哼突然变成了一声痛叫，引起围观者的一阵笑声。索科诺夫两兄弟也开心得笑了，像是见证了一场恶作剧。

这时，安东改变了站姿，弓着双腿，然后开始连续挺胯。很快鲁斯兰听到了另一个男人发出了痛苦的干呕声，像是有人被呛住了。

维克多放开了安东的肩膀，侧身为弟弟留出了距离，也为鲁斯兰提供了更全面的视野：一个上身赤裸的男人正跪在安东的双腿之间，双手的指尖深深地掐入安东的裤腿里，试图抵挡安东连续向前送胯。

即使看不到，鲁斯兰也知道了刚才的干呕声是怎么回事。此时侧对着侧门方向的维克多，已经解开了制服下摆上方的几处扣，一只手正死死抓住另一个跪在地上男人的脑袋，用力往自己的双腿之间推送，然后又猛得拉开。鲁斯兰看到，维克多的肉屌刚刚从那个男人的口中退出，然后又消失在了那张被撑到极限的嘴里。

在维克多凶猛地进出之间，鲁斯兰震惊地发现，正在艰难地适应维克多大屌的，不是别人，是他的室友列夫。

一身肌肉，留着寸头，看起来并不好惹的列夫，如今被个子更高的维克多制服得服服帖帖。他张着大嘴抬头望着维克多，即便脸上已经被自己的唾液浸得发亮，还是任由那根已经被舔吮得发亮的长屌肆意进出。 平时着装总是一丝不苟的他，如今上身裸露在圣安德鲁大厅的光芒中，上身的制服已经皱成一团，压在他的膝盖下面。

鲁斯兰不得不消化眼前这一切：既然列夫在这里，跪在安东身下的，除了帕维尔恐怕也不会是其他人。原来，这对双胞胎最近晚上溜出来都是在跟骑兵连的明星卫兵鬼混？

警卫团里几乎全是年轻气盛的男兵，平日的训练和执勤任务枯燥，发泄的途径并不多。鲁斯兰知道，很多老兵都会趁着休假，外出开房和来探访的女友大干一场。警卫团外出和其他部队女兵联谊时，也经常发展成一场通宵大趴。

但这样的机会并不多。大多数时候，警卫团的新兵总是要帮老兵们“泄泄火”。鲁斯兰好几次深夜撒尿时，都不小心撞见了卫生隔间里的动静。他还听说，长官们也会在独立寝室里单独召见一些新兵。

鲁斯兰只觉得不敢相信老兵们居然敢在这里放肆。大皇宫平日守卫众多，很多区域哪怕是晚上也是戒备森严，更何况是圣安德鲁大厅，这里明天就有一场举国关注的大典要举行。

就是在这个大典前夜，一对警卫团的双胞胎，在一群高大的警卫团骑兵围观下，在皇帝和总统们加冕的地方，任由另一对双胞胎用大屌肆意侵犯。

在列夫连续干呕了几声后，维克多放过了他，站直了身子。可能是因为维克多堵住了他的气管，列夫支撑不住瘫倒在地板上，张大嘴贪婪地索取氧气。

从维克多的双腿间看过去，列夫的裤裆已经撑起了帐篷。

维克多显然也注意到了。他把残留着列夫口水的凶器塞进了裤裆，拉起拉链，抬起穿着长靴的右脚，用力地踩上了列夫的裆部。后者显然没有心理准备，叫出了声来，分不清到底是因为痛苦还是满足。维克多大笑了起来，“пизда(cunt)！”

鲁斯兰紧张地望身后望了望，担心有人寻着声音过来。

走廊里一片漆黑。

鲁斯兰回过头来，发现列夫的喊叫很快引起了化学反应：安东突然加快了挺胯的速度，凶猛地冲刺了起来，显然是快要射了。周围几人也注意到了，咒骂了两声为他助兴。

跪在他双腿间的男人显然出现了严重的咽吐反射，试图用力地推开安东，但似乎并没有成功：过了不到一分钟，安东突然放慢了速度，失声叫道“Я кемминг（I'm cumming） ！”，紧接着他用力一挺，伴随着一阵持续的呻吟，射了出来。

鲁斯兰尽量不去想他射出来的东西去了哪里。在一阵激烈的运动后，安东的墨绿色长裤已经被汗浸湿了，臀瓣上已经出现了暗黑色的汗迹，裤腿也已经紧紧粘在了大腿上，露出紧绷的肌肉线条。释放完毕的安东松开了手，从男人身上跨了过去。这时鲁斯兰才看清安东身下的人，不是帕维尔。

是米凯。

鲁斯兰低声惊叫了一声。

米凯脸上全是安东刚刚射的体液，眼睛下方也是湿润的，应该是刚才的咽呕反射造成的。不仅如此，米凯从脖颈到双颊一片通红，显然还没有从缺氧中恢复过来。

一个光头骑兵靠近了米凯，像是安慰一样抚摸着他的头，用米凯脱下的衬衫擦干净他的脸。 鲁斯兰认出来了，上次米凯跟着骑兵连老兵外出时，开车的人就是他。

鲁斯兰不禁怀疑：难道米凯成了骑兵连的玩具？ 如果不是因为这层关系，为什么骑兵连的老兵们会天天跟一个刚刚转正的士官混在一起？更何况才转正几天就有机会轮到大皇宫内站岗？甚至还要参加典礼的排练？

他还没有想明白，光头骑兵已经抱起米凯让到了一旁，背后是更加出乎预料的场面：

一个留着寸头的大个子赤裸着被压在地上，双肩着地，他的一只手臂被身上的男人别在背后，还被一只腿整个压在大腿上，动弹不得。个头更高的那位，不但手脚并用压制住了对手，还腾出了一只手掐着身下男人的脖子。他的嘴里塞着一块黑色的布巾。

被压在身下的是帕维尔。他满脸大汗，眉头皱在一起，显然相当痛苦。

鲁斯兰最开始并没有看明白，为什么两个全身油亮的男人正用一种奇怪的姿势扭抱在一起。这时他反应过来，他们是在摔跤。只不过，眼前这场摔跤已经接近尾声了。 

“5，4，3，2，1！”围成一圈的骑兵们激动地倒数。

只看见维克多在一旁蹲了下来，似乎并不关心两人的输赢。一只手玩弄式揉捏着帕维尔泛着光的臀瓣，一只手伸进了自己的裤裆里。刚才维克多还没有释放，下面依然是硬邦邦的，在长裤里鼓起一块大包。

被堵住气管的男人脸已经胀成紫红色，好不容易从对手的臂膀间挣脱了出来。他翻过身瘫在地上，掏出了嘴里的东西大口喘气，把黑色的布巾扔到一边，原来是一双墨绿色的长袜。 

“Стоп！Стоп ！（Stop！Stop！）”帕维尔气喘吁吁地求饶。

维克多笑着捡起那双长袜，塞进了自己裤裆里揉捏了一阵，然后掏了出来，送到了帕维尔脸前。帕维尔一脸不情愿，望着维克多看了一阵，还是张开嘴让袜子塞了进去。

鲁斯兰意外地发现，帕维尔也是硬着的。

看着这样的场面，没有反应是不可能的。鲁斯兰不知道什么时候自己的拉链已经拉开了，他的右手不由自主地伸了进去，想调整了一下裤裆，让下面好受一点。

他告诉自己是因为执勤任务太重。刚才少尉的指示，引起了一些不必要的反应..…

“奥谢夫士官！你怎么在这？”鲁斯兰猛地回过神来，他回过头，一个高大的男人正站在他的背后，一道金黄色光芒从门缝中逃出来，映射在了瓦斯利耶夫少尉的脸上。

鲁斯兰看到，一刻钟前还一丝不苟的少尉，整个人完全变了样：帽檐下，几缕头发散乱地搭在汗津津的额头上，一向苍白的脸颊上一片潮红，血红色几乎要渗透出来。少尉的领口也是散开着，第一颗扣子不知道去哪了。他的气息急促，嘴唇的颜色看起来比平常还要红。.

“你今晚的行为真是令人羞愧。”瓦斯利耶夫少尉依旧面无表情，吐字低沉清晰。

鲁斯兰有些慌乱，急忙站了起来，匆匆把那玩意塞了回去。

瓦斯利耶夫少尉一言不发，转身走向旁边一扇开着的门，然后回过头来盯着鲁斯兰，示意他跟过来。

鲁斯兰靠了过去。少尉跟在鲁斯兰身后，粗暴地把他推搡了进去，关上了门。

双腿发软的鲁斯兰一不小心坐到地上，房间里一片漆黑。


	4. Man In the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruslan became the sole audience of Lieutenant Alek Vasiliev's unorthodox service in the dark room while Mikail was explored thoroughly.

鲁斯兰刚把自己扶起来，就听见瓦斯利耶夫少尉紧张的声音。

“长官请原谅，刚才被他打断了。”

鲁斯兰抬头望向少尉声音朝着的方向，花了一阵才适应了房间里的光亮。这个房间并不大，但却空荡荡的，没什么陈设，暗淡的光亮从一扇窗户照进来，在地板上投射出一个半圆拱的形状。

鲁斯兰意识到，他们正在圣安德鲁大厅的隔壁。他清楚地记得，圣安德鲁大厅靠走廊一侧的墙上有一排拱形门窗，都镶有镜子，这些镜子能反射灯饰的光芒，让整个大厅看起来更加金碧辉煌、开阔敞亮。但他之前并不知道，原来像审问室一样，窗户的镜子是单面透视的。

寻着少尉面朝的方向望过去，鲁斯兰注意到，面朝着窗户的黑暗角落里，一个人影坐在沙发上。

沙发上的人并没有任何动静，上半身隐藏在阴影里，看不清是谁。映照在光亮中的，只有黑色的皮鞋和长裤。

少尉站在鲁斯兰的身边，朝着长官的方向，紧张着等待着指示。不知道是不是鲁斯兰的错觉，少尉腿似乎在发抖。

“少尉，这个人是谁？”黑暗中的人发话了，发音标准，听起来像播音员。

鲁斯兰听不出是哪位长官。他只知道，和大部分警卫团成员一样，警卫团的长官们一半都是西伯利亚出身的。

“警卫团第六连的鲁斯兰·奥谢夫，去年进来的新兵，长官。”少尉报告。

“他怎么会在这？”黑暗中的人影挪了挪身子，显然有些好奇。鲁斯兰隐约闻到了一阵松木和冷杉果的味道，这位长官应该并非警卫团的人。

“是的，长官。刚刚在大厅门口发现了他，原因并不清楚。”少尉回答。

”那你过来吧。”瓦斯利耶夫少尉立即走上前去，在沙发一侧跪下，凑上耳朵听从指示。

鲁斯兰听不清指示是什么。他只看到少尉回来蹲在他面前，开始脱他的靴子。

他第一反应是挣脱。但少尉的双手非常有力，一只手紧紧攥住了他的膝盖，一只手用力将靴子拽了下来。鲁斯兰紧接着感觉到双脚一阵寒意，和预想的一样：袜子已经湿透了。但很快，两只长袜也被扯了下来。

少尉并没有放手的意思， 他伸手撩开了鲁斯兰的外套下摆，开始解他的腰带。

“瓦斯利耶夫少尉！”鲁斯兰浑身不自在。

但少尉一言不发，继续着手上的动作，甚至都没有抬头看他一眼。腰带被解开扔到了一边，少尉又开始扒他的长裤。

很快，鲁斯兰下半身立刻暴露在了空气中。鲁斯兰完全被恐惧控制住了，他没注意到少尉脸上一闪而过的意外神情，甚至忘了掩盖硬邦邦的下体。

“鲁斯兰，名字取得好。”阴影里的长官显然很满意眼前所见。

但少尉突然起身离开了。他跪到沙发前，将鲁斯兰的靴袜都呈给了长官，“请允许我继续，长官。”

“继续吧。”黑暗中的声音说，紧接着拿起了长袜。

鲁斯兰听见他深吸了一口气。

只见少尉跪着朝前挪动了两步，双手攀上了长官的大腿，紧接着是西裤拉链拉开的声音。

从鲁斯兰的角度看到的是这样的场面：瓦斯利耶夫少尉靴底朝天，双膝跪在地上，上半身俯在西装男人的大腿之间，大檐帽下的后脑勺开始规律地上下运动。少尉每一次头向下，已经向后挺得老高的屁股又会再抬高一些，把裤缝撑得更紧。

接着很长一段时间，安静的房间里只能听见让鲁斯兰万分尴尬的声音：少尉吞吐着巨物的口水声持续不断，间杂着少尉呢喃的赞叹和偶尔的哽咽。

鲁斯兰不知道接下来的惩罚是什么。他光着下半身，跪坐在自己的大腿上。沉闷的房间如今已经不再让他感到凉意，反而散发着越来越明显的热气。

长官显然不是第一次这样被人伺候。他长官取下了少尉的帽子，将手指插进他的黑发之间，手腕上的银表在头顶来回摩擦，像是控制着节奏，显然并不急着释放。

“你也过来吧。”没有控制少尉后脑勺的那只手向鲁斯兰招了招。鲁斯兰怔了一下，但很快听明白了指令，匍匐着靠了过去。少尉继续重复着动作，没有任何反应。

“告诉我，你今晚到大皇宫来做什么？”

“来，来找我的室友米凯。他，嗯，最近几晚上都消失了。刚好听说，这里晚上在排练。”鲁斯兰嘴里干涩，“长官。”

“那你找到了吗？你的几位室友都在里面？”问话的人有一种不容置疑的语气。

“都在里面，长官。”鲁斯兰伸手指了指窗户的方向。

“是么？”黑暗中的人朝前挪动了身子，好更方便地观察镜子另一边的场面。

鲁斯兰侧头看向镜子才发现，隔壁大厅里现在又是一番景象。

米凯已经被扒光了衣裤，抬到了典礼台上。他的两只腿悬在空中，被帕维尔和列夫两兄弟分别压住，屁股悬在台阶的边缘。骑兵连的老兵们已经掏出了家伙，正列队等着享用列夫。

“躺着那个。还有，旁边那两个人。长官。”鲁斯兰低声回答，像是不敢承认。

维克多在队伍最前面，他下半身已经摆脱了束缚。高大的金发骑兵正扶着老二根部，用硬邦邦的肉柱用力拍打米凯毛茸茸的臀瓣。一个模子刻出来的安东站在旁边，帮哥哥抚弄米凯的老二。

但并没有起到安慰的作用，米凯一直在挣扎，脸上是惊恐的表情。

“Стоп！Стоп！это больно！（Stop！Stop！It hurts！）”米凯突然叫出了声，身体猛烈地弹起想要躲开，但却被死死压制住了。

维克多的老二已经消失在米凯的肉穴里。和米凯一样，维克多也是一脸吃痛的表情。在米凯身体里缓了一会，他才开始加快频率，抽插起来。

米凯声调突然变高了，他伸手抵住维克多的胸膛，希望身后的人能慢一些。但显然是徒劳无功的，骑兵甩开了米凯无力的手，加大了动作幅度，大腿撞击臀瓣的清脆响声回荡在空旷的大厅里。

叫声更响了，身体随着维克多狂乱的进出前后摇晃。安东一把抓起长袜，塞进了米凯的嘴里，叫声变成了喉咙里的呜咽。

“体格不错。”长官评价道。鲁斯兰回过神来，意识到那是自言自语。

“今天带他回去吧。”那只手拍了拍少尉的头，指着典礼台上的青年。

意犹未尽的少尉抬起头望了一眼发出命令的人，伸手试图帮拉起拉链，却被制止住了。他很快领会了命令，起身朝门口走去，几乎看不出迟疑。

“这个带上。”长官指了指鲁斯兰的靴子。少尉怀抱着鲁斯兰的靴子，一言不发地退出了房间。

鲁斯兰很难不注意到，少尉经过他身边时，身上散发的汗湿气息。但他不知道少尉接下来会带着他的室友去哪，也不知道他的靴子要带着干嘛。

指示完毕后，那双皮鞋的主人从黑暗中坐起身。

鲁斯兰做梦也想不到少尉服侍的长官是他。那个小时候在电视上看到过的人，正在向他发出指令，方才脱下的袜子正在他的手里。

“张开嘴，然后转过身去，趴在地上。”


	5. The Inauguration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While admiring how tight those uniform pants are, Putin recalled how he met Alek 10 years ago during his first visit to the Northern Fleet.

警卫团的长裤的确太紧了。

普京站在铺就红毯的台阶上，琢磨着检阅了三个方阵后得出的结论。就在刚才，身着庆典制服的第五连，踏着高抬步，从前方的大教堂广场上走过。当这些小伙子笔直地抬高大腿行进时，他发现自己的视线一直追随着他们紧致的屁股。

警卫靴的踏步声有催眠作用，他暗暗在心里给自己找了个解释，尤其是在这样一个空旷的广场上。

他确实有点疲倦。昨晚几点才睡下的？他记得亚历克接他回郊外住处时已经快 2 点了，到了住处时那个年轻的新兵已经被绑在床上。但后来就没了时间概念，只记得早上被亚历克叫醒的时候，那个新兵已经不见了。

不过到现在他都还记得昨晚的味道，汗水和皮革的味道。希望昨晚的 “ 招募 ” 没有把那个新人调教得太狠。毕竟，这才刚开始。

不知道眼前走过的第四个方阵里有没有他？不要紧，那个毛茸茸的屁股下次一定能认出来。

连续的马蹄声传来。普京回过神，注意到骑兵连正缓慢进入广场中央，接受检阅。领头的马上，一名高个骑兵抬着下巴扭头看向右前方，他的方向。后面跟着三匹并排的马，马上的骑兵正在努力控制着马的速度。

他认出那是索科诺夫兄弟中的一个。维克多？还是安东？两兄弟即便是被召去住处这么多次，他还是很容易忘记怎么区分。他只记得个头高的尺寸傲人，亚历克每次都很满足。

昨晚上那个新兵就不一定了。被维克多还是安东压在地上的时候，那新兵一直抓着他的脚踝求饶。等亚历克来报告一切已经安排妥当时，人已经失去了意识。

他叫什么来着？鲁斯兰？嗯， “ 狮子 ” 不应该这么容易倒下。

不过下次 “ 招募 ” 确还是得让亚历克来，他思忖着，这么多年只有他才知道分寸。想到这里，他回头看了一眼亚历克。亚历克站在他斜后方高处的台阶上，望着广场上的阅兵仪式。准确点说，是关注着广场上任何不寻常的举动。

普京回过头，思索着该如何给亚力克安排新的职位，才能把他留在身边。

亚力克进入警卫团已经 11 年了，还有一年应该就要满三十了。警卫团的人如果没有在仕途上有所成就，到这个年纪都会选择退役，要么去大学深造，要么转到别的队伍。

如果不是有意安排，按照亚力克的资历现在应该已经做到中尉了。

但在警卫团里，再往上就太显眼了。尤其是那张英挺的面孔，那双蓝色的眼睛，还有那挺翘的屁股。

他依然记得十多年前第一次认识亚力克的情景。那是他第一次去摩尔曼斯克考察北海舰队。在北海水下的一艘核潜艇上， Alek 的父亲把刚刚成年的儿子介绍给了他。

准确地说，是介绍给了整艘潜艇的 135 名艇员。他还记得，在那艘 549 英尺长、 38 英尺宽、 29 英尺高的 K18 核潜艇上， Alek 的指挥官父亲向他介绍了 16 枚弹道导弹该如何发射， 12 枚鱼雷又是如何装载的，还有当时为他举行的登艇仪式，仪式的内容就是喝下一杯海水。

他并不奇怪自己对那艘核潜艇的细节记得还这么清楚。毕竟，他可是在一艘载满弹道导弹和鱼雷的核潜艇上，过了一晚。

后来媒体报道的就这么多。实际上，他原本并没有打算在潜艇上过夜的。

外界并不知道，一个为了官职进阶的父亲，是如何展示了儿子的年轻身体，才说服前来视察的代总统留下来的。外界也不知道，在指挥官的单人舱室里，那个年轻的潜艇兵是如何获得了人生的第一次性体验。外界更不知道，那位父亲在狭小的舱室里，充当了什么样的角色。

那个晚上发生的一切，都永远留在了那艘潜艇上。

“ 总统先生，结束了。 ”

身边一同检阅警卫团的迪米特里 · 梅德韦杰夫靠过来提醒他，随后迈着轻快的步子踏上回大皇宫的台阶。

普京在脑袋里回味了一下这个有点陌生的称谓，但很快回过神来：是的，他又成了总统，季马又成了总理。

还没来得及跟上季马的步伐，他突然感到一阵恼怒。不是称谓的问题，而是季马靠过来时，身上那股陌生的古龙香水味道。

这个味道刚才在圣安德鲁大厅里也闻到过。他在脑中检索着跟他握过手的几十号人 —— 国家杜马主席，检察长，将军，办公室主任 … 都不是。但他肯定，是某个人身上的。

他抬头看着几个台阶上的季马，那个轻快的背影已经过了亚力克，正在朝着更高的台阶越去。

一副还没意识到自己错误的样子。

这家伙已经忘了，上次安排他去首尔传话时，他和那个男人的交谈泄漏，造成了多么尴尬的后果。

想到这里，他就任的好心情一扫而光。


	7. Every Town Counts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While POTUS was in Los Cabos with world leaders, his opponent found a helping hand...  
> between his thighs.

 

竞选大巴正朝着南方行驶。

20分钟前，这辆白色大巴从Janesville一家工厂一出来，就径直开上了39号州际公路，带着车身上的竞选人姓氏，朝着爱荷华州的下一站驶去，像是想要逃离笼罩着这片平原的热浪。

临近中午，太阳已经从伊利诺伊州的方向爬升了起来，到了公路的正上方。气象预报说，当天中午威斯康星多地最高温度达到35度，创下6月新高。

除了偶尔被前车后窗反射的阳光晃到眼，司机迈克并没有体会到气温的不寻常。他看了一眼仪表盘，车内依然是恒定的72度。

保持这个温度是那位马特先生要求的。迈克并不知道马特姓什么，但只记得在一顿热情的寒暄后，那个脸圆乎乎的男人重复了三遍这个要求。

不过现在提要求的人并不在大巴上。刚才出发前，其他人都下了车，换到了后面跟着的黑色轿车上，只留下了州长和另一位年轻的先生。

如果不是需要有人掌握方向盘，迈克确信自己本来也该被请下车的。即便是依靠他并不敏感的政治嗅觉，他也知道，车上的两位重要人物有要事要商谈。更何况马特下车前特意嘱咐他戴上耳机，只管开车。

他下意识地望了一下后视镜，才想起来后视镜早已被要求拆掉了，还是他自己动的手。在那位马特先生提醒下他才意识到，对一辆总是有大人物上上下下的大巴来说，这是最不必要的设计。

迈克决定放弃对政治的好奇心。他看了一眼前方，几十米外的路牌正在提醒他，他们马上要离开威斯康星州，进入伊利诺伊州的地界。

  

共和党竞选人米特·罗姆尼（Mitt Romney）正靠在黑色皮沙发上，双手搭上靠背，继续他的考察。

对面沙发上年轻的参议员正滔滔不绝地向他介绍控制政府财务赤字的方案。他坐在沙发的边缘，前倾着身子，显然很清楚和州长先生独处的这段时间有多宝贵。从上了高速公路到现在，年轻人就没有停过。

罗姆尼已经听得有点出神了，他告诉自己不能打哈欠，把注意力放到议员茂密的发际线上，眼神在突出的美人尖来回。

透过年轻议员背后的深色玻璃车窗，罗姆尼很清楚能看到路牌显示他们已经离开了威斯康星。 

这趟大巴之旅不仅是竞选的前哨站，更是一场选拔赛——他需要在一个月内宣布副总统的人选。于是他的团队提出做这趟乡镇竞选，每一站他都会特意带上一位目标人选。除了借助他们的人气，也是想在竞选路上更多了解对方。

当然，这些人选与其说是他选的，不如说是他的团队。除了对团队给出的初选名单表示过认可，罗姆尼并没有发表过任何其他意见。在这个阶段，对任何一个潜在的副总统竞选人表现出看好都不是什么好事。

他需要他们表现出诚意。

眼前的这位参议员显然志在必得。两个月前，他就上了电视攻击奥巴马的政策，认为对方提出的政府预算缩减微不足道，加入了大选年的政治版图。当然罗姆尼也同意他的观点：每年政府上万亿的赤字，就省个400亿美元？

不过真正让他印象深刻的还是议员上CBS时一站成名的那句话——“面对着这个国家最紧迫的挑战却毫无作为，对这样一位总统，我相信历史是不会留下什么好评价的。”

之前可没人对这个娃娃脸议员有什么印象。水汪汪的蓝眼睛，一口整齐的白牙，干净周正的脸，看年纪不过35岁上下，天主教徒。和妻子生了一个女儿、两个儿子，典型的美式家庭。

典型的共和党选民家庭。

团队分析说，如果选莱恩做搭档，会有助于帮助争取中西部摇摆州的选民。一个平民出身的威斯康星小镇男孩，28岁就进入了参议院？中西部的选民们应该会有很多亲切感。至少比他这个摩门教富二代有亲切感多了。

如今面对面看着那双让人分心的下垂眼（puppy eye），罗姆尼觉得这个结论的可靠性更高了。

那双蓝眼睛的主人现在把话题转向了如何应对民主党人对缩减赤字方案的攻击，不失时机地透露出他对国会山上的政治生态运作有多熟悉，知道哪些路能走，哪些路是陷阱。

罗姆尼并没有听进去。他只是单纯被说话人认真严肃的样子逗起了兴趣。看着年轻议员的额头上的一片抬头纹，罗姆尼感觉自己像是在看模拟联合国，一个强装镇定的高中生，正在绞尽脑汁回忆自己的课外书学识，展现出自己对于国际关系多么游刃有余。

不过罗姆尼也有担心。和一般共和党选民可不一样，这位保罗·瑞恩（Paul Ryan）先生很早就显示出了超出一般人的自制力，让人隐隐担忧。

16岁丧父。家里有一家建筑公司。最喜欢的书是《阿特拉斯耸耸肩》。俄亥俄迈阿密大学经济和政治双学位，毕业后做过服务员、健身教练，给威斯康星参议员罗伯特·卡斯滕和堪萨斯现任州长山姆·布朗拜克做过助理，小布什的坚决拥护者...

罗姆尼一边看着参议员嘴一张一合，一边在脑海里检索他读到过的背景资料。他几乎能看到一幅画面：一个身世平凡但抱负远大的年轻人，背负着偿还学生贷款的压力，一边给政客太太做体型管理，一边在国会山上给议员跑腿。从国会山上的小助理，一路做到了国会议员。

20年过去了，看起来远比实际年纪小的保罗·瑞恩正在想办法抱上他的大腿，在首都的政治食物链上爬到最高层。到这个层级，就终于不用跟乡下选民聊家常保选票了。

一双手真的搭上了他的大腿，罗姆尼回过神来。

“州长先生，您怎么看？我注意到您一直没有说话。”那双小狗一样的蓝眼睛正望着他，像是在乞求他的回应。

罗姆尼想要坐起身掩饰他的分心。

但那双手开始隔着裤腿缓慢地来回抚摸，制止住了他的动作。“州长先生，只要您让我负责财政方案，你需要我做任何事情都可以，”议员停顿了一下，“任何事情。”

这是从未有过的体验。他盯着那双眼睛，揣测着对方此刻的想法，没有任何动作。

但州长先生并没有慌乱。毕竟，太多双手曾经停留在他大腿上，提出过类似的提议，只不过这次这双手是男人的而已，一个在政坛上默默无闻了十几年的人，终于等来了千载难逢的机会。

况且，那双不安分的手也证明了他的判断：眼前这个人，不达目的决不罢休。

他看着对方，一言不发，轻轻点头表示了许可。他并不需要对方服务，但他需要看到对方的诚意。

年轻的国会议员离开了对面的沙发，顺势跪在了大巴的地板上。他双手沿着大腿一路往前，很快来到州长的裆部。尽管隔着牛仔裤的厚布料，罗姆尼也能感受到手掌的热度。

低头看着匍匐在自己双腿间的参议员，罗姆尼意外地发现自己并不觉得反感，而是满足。他知道在商场上征服对手的滋味，但没想到这样的方式能带来更大的征服感。

当他勃起的阴茎第一次消失在一个男人的嘴里时，罗姆尼脑海里的只有一个念头：这个男人跟我大儿子一个年纪。

这个念头一出现，州长先生不由自主地前挺胯部，主动地喂给议员。他的手指插进了参议员浓密的黑发之间，用力地按压对方的头颅。

他并没有预料到，一个已经有3个小孩的已婚男人，口活会有这么好。

大巴继续向南方驶去。 


	14. The Tunnel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How a man of prominence turned into his political enemy's toy.

 2016年5月

 

一个高大的身影站在窗前。

已经接近零点，宾夕法尼亚大道上依然灯火通明。北边的盟友到访，枫叶旗按照惯例被悬挂了起来，路灯映得天色通红，连大道那头的建筑都被染了色。

他一只手握着电话按在胸口，另一只手揉抚着有点扎手的络腮胡，希望自己的心跳能平复下来。

刚刚那个男人发来讯息：43，10。

他知道什么意思，这条消息他已经等了一个月了。

 

一百年前，为了让议员们不用在寒冷的冬天暴露在风雪中，国会下令在首都地下建造庞大的地下通道系统，以方便往来。这些通道不仅能方便行走，还能让车辆在关键时刻通行。 

一百年后，这些通道依然排上了用场。

国会山地下43号门旁，10分钟前还在楼上办公室的男人穿着长款风衣站在阴影中。他看着一辆高尔夫车朝他开来，停在身边。

开车的人看起来不过三十出头。绷紧了衣袖的肌肉，坚硬的下颚，尤其是那头海军陆战队式的金发寸头，都出卖了他的特工身份，如今一身西装，长得像是某个探案剧的男主角。

穿着风衣的男人一言不发，熟门熟路地坐上了副驾驶的位置。高尔夫车很小，特工的大腿隔着西裤贴上了他的右腿。

高尔夫车拐了个弯，掉头沿着来时的通道开了一阵，突然右转朝着一条漆黑的叉道开去。

这条通道平常并不开放，但有机会进去的人都清楚通道那头只有一个目的地：宾夕法尼亚大道1600号。

 

两年前，当他颤抖着射在了坚毅桌（Resolute Desk）上时，保罗·瑞恩就知道：自己已经成了奥巴马总统的贱狗。

过去两年，他每隔一两个月就要被召去白宫一次。每次都是凌晨，大多数议员都已经回家和老婆（或者情妇）睡着的时候，一辆高尔夫就会开到国会山地下来，接他去白宫。两三个小时后，高尔夫车又会把他送回国会山。

保罗·瑞恩心底很清楚，尽管每次都被干得精疲力尽，他最近越来越期待来自白宫的召唤。一个月前，趁米歇尔带姑娘们外出，奥巴马总统在白宫官邸的大床上干了他一整晚。

明面上，他和奥巴马几乎一两年都不会见一面，一旦提到对方，也都是口诛笔伐的架势。

上一次“不得不“公开见面，还是几个月前国情咨文。作为众议院议长，他的使命就是在那个男人夸夸其谈的时候，面无表情地坐在背后。事后，因为没有起立他还被媒体穷追猛打。

他的共和党同仁们恐怕永远不知道，那是因为他们的议长盯着总统后脑勺时，裤裆已经湿透了。他们更不会知道，国情咨文结束后，总统在国会山的卫生间里，用大屌好好惩罚了他一顿。

想到国会山的卫生间，保罗·瑞恩感觉自己的裆部有了反应。他尴尬地调整坐姿，把手搭在大腿上，希望身边陌生的特工不会感觉到异样。

但很快又意识到自己是多此一举：能被安排过来接送他的特勤局特工，多半也都是总统“亲身”考察过的。

毕竟他们第一次的时候，特勤局特工就在场。

 

四年前和罗姆尼搭档输掉竞选后，保罗·瑞恩依然保留了自己的众议员席位。

很长一段时间，两个人并没有什么交集：获得连任的总统四处云游、想法兑现承诺，而他就在自己的预算委员会上安静地待着。只有在国情咨文这样的活动上，两人才会在国会山上碰见。

两年前的1月，奥巴马完成了他连任后的又一次国情咨文演讲。

作为众议院预算委员会主席，保罗·瑞恩听完演讲后按照惯例接受了采访，留下一句“毫无新意”便溜进了卫生间。

待会他还要赶着去赴约，虽然他对简撒谎说会在国会加班。保罗·瑞恩一只手拉开拉链，另一只手在备用手机上回复一个陌生号码：半小时后，宾州车站地下停车场卫生间。

刚打完最后一个字，卫生间的门突然被打开。他还没来得及骂出声，一名年轻的特勤局特工挡住门，身后的一个高大的身影走了进来。

议长赶紧把手机塞回胸口衣袋，虽然猜到是谁，但他打定主意不看来人，把注意力全放在撒尿上。

那个高大的身影慢慢踱步走过他背后，来到旁侧的小便位。 一阵缓慢的拉链拉开的声音，紧接着，空荡安静的卫生间里，只有尿流冲上便池冰块的声音回荡。

“毫无新意哈？”

总统先生开口了。保罗·瑞恩能感觉到右侧男人的视线也转了过来。

“这么说吧，移民政策的部分我还同意，但最低工资的方案是不可行的，这点总统先生您也清楚。”

保罗·瑞恩把鸡巴塞回裤裆，拉上拉链，一侧身便对上奥巴马的眼神——两人身高一样。

他猜不出对方到底在琢磨什么，绕过了奥巴马，走到洗脸台前。他解开腕表，弯腰打开水龙头，假装不经意地看了一眼门口，注意到那名特勤局的特工正把守着卫生间的进出，估计门另一侧还有一名特工。

“不知道你待会你要见的那位是不是也这么想。”奥巴马已经走到背后。

保罗·瑞恩疑惑地转过身，他不确定到底什么意思。

此时，门口那位特工按照指示从兜里掏出一部手机，递给了奥巴马。

“半小时后，宾州车站地下停车场卫生间。”奥巴马念出屏幕上的信息。

怎么会？这一定是个巧合。议长努力控制自己的表情，希望不泄漏丝毫信息。自从回到国会山，他又过上了小心翼翼的生活。每次约人，他都要换手机号码。地点也从来不重复。更重要的是，除了看到对方从洞里伸过来的屌，他连那头的人是谁都不知道。

奥巴马没有抬头，手指戳着屏幕往下划了两行。

“你的大屌准备好了吗？”

保罗·瑞恩脸上一阵燥热。那根屌是他上周在博物馆卫生间犯下的错误。他违反原则，又给那人发了信息。 

奥巴马已经走到门口的年轻特工身边，他回过身来，一边盯着保罗·瑞恩，一边拉下了特工的拉链，掏出了特工的屌。

此时保罗·瑞恩才发现奥巴马从便池里拿了冰块，奥巴马一只手握住特工的屌，让冰块绕着柱体慢慢绕圈。不一会，原本面无表情的特工抓着总统的手似要求饶，因为冰块的刺激很快让他硬了。

恐怕没人想得到，此刻高官云集的国会山上，隔着一扇门，三军统帅正在用冰块为特工手淫，而一位国会议员就这么看着。

“仔细看看，你想念的是不是这根屌？”

他才反应过来自己有多愚蠢。

一个有妻有子的基督徒，居然背地里在公共厕所吃男人的鸡巴？居然吃的还是白宫特工的鸡巴？他的政治生涯马上就完蛋了。

奥巴马饶有兴趣地看着眼前的议员，像是确定猎物已经到手。

“说吧，你想怎样，总统先生？”事已至此，保罗·瑞恩知道自己只能任由对方摆布了。

 

高尔夫车突然刹住了。

保罗·瑞恩回过神来，发现已经到了白宫地下。

他扭头，刚好对上特工意味深长的眼神，紧接着便跟着下了车。

 

他不确定今天总统要在哪里召见他。他们几乎把白宫玩了个遍：从宴会厅到官邸，从可能会被外人拍到的阳台，到狭窄的新闻发布室。

他最喜欢的还是椭圆办公室。无论是桌上、地板，还是沙发、椅子，都已经尝试过。

这期间他也升任了众议院议长。虽然他并不是第一人选，但最终却高票通过。

 

保罗·瑞恩跟着特工走到了椭圆办公室门口。

一想到上次在沙发上被那根大黑屌反复侵犯，他就双腿发软。

两年前在国会的卫生间，奥巴马第一次掏出胯下物体的时候，就看得他口干舌燥。当着他的面，奥巴马忍住腿软走到洗脸台前，扶住鸡巴一股一股射进了池里。

奥巴马不知道的是，他走后，保罗·瑞恩走到洗脸池面前，一只手捧起粘腻的cum，用力吸进麝香的味道，然后张开五指，舔了个干干净净。

如今他站在门口，用那只曾沾满总统淫液的手抚摸着硬邦邦的胡须，不确定长度是不是合适。

他只记得，最开始会蓄须是因为特工带话，说总统先生的朋友更喜欢议长先生这幅模样。他不知道指的是谁。

 

“总统先生，议长先生已经到了。”金发特工开门通报。

保罗·瑞恩深吸一口气走进了椭圆办公室。绕过特工，他才发现屋内的景象：奥巴马总统和加拿大总理特鲁多一人叼着一根雪茄，正面对面坐在沙发上。两人都将一只腿搭在方桌上，另一只手揉捏着自己的裆部。

总统先生回过头：“你终于到了。”


End file.
